1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for rising and falling a medicator of an automatic hot-heat treatment device, and more particularly to an apparatus for rising and falling a medicator of an automatic hot-heat treatment device in which a rising and falling spring is formed between a movable body horizontally moving along a screw and a treatment device moving plate and the treatment device moving plate is moved up and down by virtue of the rising and falling spring, so that the medicator is closely adhered on the curve of the body of a user, pressurizing and fomenting a diseased part of the body with equal force.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, widely used physical treatment devices for home use or installed in specific clinics largely include a hot-heat treatment device which is designed to pressurize and foment the diseased part of a user by using a Helium lamp or an infrared lamp, and a radio frequency treatment device using a radio frequency lamp.
In case where a user desires to use the treatment devices (the hot-heat treatment device and the radio frequency treatment device), the treatment device is supposed to be accurately positioned on a spot on the body suitable for acupuncture of the joint of the backbone of the user and moved to the next joint of the backbone as certain time elapses.
However, as for this treatment, after the user puts the treatment device on the backbone with his or her hands, he or she should move it to the next backbone joint in the same manner, which, thus, is inconvenient for a patient who has a problem to move. In spite of the trouble, if the user intends to use the treatment device, he or she would have difficulty in accurately positioning it on the spot on the body suitable for acupuncture of the joint of the backbone, which is not effective for hot-heat treatment.
Therefore, recently, in an effort to overcome the shortcomings, there has been proposed a mat for hot-heat treatment capable of automatically pressurizing and fomenting the spot on the body suitable for acupuncture of the joints of the backbone of the user.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a general hot-heat treatment mat. FIG. 2 is a side-sectional view of the general hot-heat treatment mat. FIG. 3 is a front view of the general hot-heat treatment mat.
As shown in the drawing, the hot-heat treatment mat includes a main body 100 in a mat type on which the user is to lie down; a reciprocal motor 200 fixed installed at a portion of the main body 100; a screw 300 idly rotated upon receipt of driving force by a belt 210 as the reciprocal motor 200 is driven; a movable body 500 for being threaded with the screw 300 and being reciprocally moved forwardly and backwardly as the screw 300 is idly rotated, the movable body having a space in a vertical direction; a treatment device moving plate 400 having a moving bar 420 at its lower portion to be inserted in the space 510 and movement rails 410 at its right and left sides, on which the hot-heat treatment device is fixedly mounted; and an indented rail 600 having an indented surface 610 on which the treatment device moving plate 400 and the hot-heat treatment device are concurrently moved upwardly and downwardly.
In order to use the mat for hot-heat treatment, first, the medicator is fixedly mounted on the upper surface of the treatment device moving plate 400. And then, in a state that the user lies down on the main body 100, when electric power is applied to the reciprocal motor 200, the driving force of the reciprocal motor 200 is transferred to the screw 300 and the screw 300 is idly rotated in the direction in which the reciprocal motor 200 is driven.
Then, the movable body 500 is linearly and reciprocally moved along the screw 300. At this time, the treatment device moving plate 400 is linearly and reciprocally moved on the indented rail 600 along with the movable body 500 by the moving bar 420, and when the movement rail 410 is guided along the indented surface 610, the moving bar 420 is moved freely, so that the treatment device moving plate 400 and the hot-heat treatment device can be moved upwardly and downwardly, thereby pressurizing and fomenting the joints of the backbone of the user.
As described above, the general mat for hot-heat treatment is effective in the aspect that the spots on the body suitable for acupuncture of the joints of the backbone of the user can be automatically pressurized and fomented with the automatic hot-heat treatment device moved.
However, in order for the medicator to be closely adhered on the curve of the body while the medicator is moved up and down, an additional indented rail 600 having the indented surface 610 must be installed.
In addition, since the medicator is moved up and down along the pre-set indented surface 610, the force for pressurization (acupressure) is unevenly applied, resulting in that there may cause a pain during treatment and thus an effective pressurizing and fomenting treatment is hardly expected.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for rising and falling a medicator of an automatic hot-heat treatment device in which a rising and falling spring is formed between a movable body horizontally moving along a screw and a treatment device moving plate and the treatment device moving plate is moved up and down by the rising and falling spring, so that the medicator is closely adhered on the curve of the body of a user, pressurizing and fomenting a diseased part of the body with equal force.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided an apparatus for rising and falling a medicator of an automatic hot-heat treatment device, including: a movement space formed vertical to a main body of a movable body horizontally moving along with a screw rotated by a motor; a treatment device moving plate having a carrying bar insertedly bound with the movement space and moving in the movement space its horizontal movement and a jaw at the lower end portion of the carrying bar; and a rising and falling spring positioned between the treatment device moving plate and the movable body, for moving the madicator up and down so as to be tensed and contracted according to the curve of the body of the user to thereby pressurize and foment the diseased part of the user.